


Just a dream... or not?

by Nicoline20



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Cute, Fluffy Ending, M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 11:09:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13716426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicoline20/pseuds/Nicoline20
Summary: Thomas has a strange, but realistic dream.





	Just a dream... or not?

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first Müllendowski I've ever written, and actually the first story I've written in English. (I usually write in my native language.) I know it's not the best, and not the longest, but I hope it's not that bad. I'd like to say a very big thanks to Janie94, who encouraged me and helped with some grammar. Thank you!

Thomas was sitting by a lake. It was the third day of their winter training camp and he couldn’t sleep. He was staring at the dark water, when he heard some steps behind him. He didn’t turn. He didn’t care. 

But then, when somebody touched his shoulder, and sat next to him, he turned. It was Lewy. Thomas immediately felt embarrassed.

“Tommy, come in. It’s the middle of the night!”

“I can’t sleep” said Thomas, and it wasn’t a lie. He couldn’t sleep with the feeling of Lewy is sleeping next to him. They were roommates. 

“Tommy, is everything okay with you? You’ve been behaving so strange in these days.”

“I’m just… tired. We’re training hard everyday”

“Tommy, you could never lie” smiled Lewy sadly. “If you were tired, you could sleep at night”

Thomas didn’t answer; he felt ashamed.

“Tommy, look at me” said Lewy quietly. “Please, tell me honestly, what your problem is.”

“I just… have you ever felt like you love somebody whom you just can’t love? Whom you are not   
allowed to love?” sighed Thomas.

“Yes, Tommy, I know this feeling”

Lewy briefly and silently hugged Thomas.

“Come on, Tommy, everything will be alright. Things are gonna end up in the right way” said Lewy even while his heart was breaking.

“Lewy? Whom do you love? Who is that, whom you love, but you’re not allowed to?”

“I… just can’t tell you.”

“Please” begged Thomas with big puppy eyes.

Lewy looked in his eyes and he was lost in that moment. He couldn’t say no to those eyes.

He turned away, and slowly said:

“I love somebody, who loves somebody else… I… love you Thomas.”

Lewy blushed, although the younger one couldn’t see it. Thomas was frozen.

“Lewy… look at me… just look at me, please…”

Lewy turned his face to Thomas, but his gaze was dropped to the ground.

“Lewy… look into my eyes… please Lewy!”

Lewy looked up. Thomas was smiling softly, which surprised him.

Thomas leaned forward. He was so close…

Thomas woke up in their double bed, next to Lewy. He sighed. The same dream again. He started crying silently. A moment later, he realised that Lewy was hugging him, but he was sleeping.

Then he heard some voice. Had Lewy just said something?

“Tom..my… Thomas…”

Thomas smiled. He hugged Lewy back and immediately fell asleep. Both of them were smiling in their dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd be grateful for some comments, also for negatives, because they help me getting better.


End file.
